Crossing the Tracks
by Stalker Fudge
Summary: Three girls, Three guys, Three days. What happens when Matt, Tai, and Tk intterupt the girls sleepover? Some OOC. Rated for future chapters. A new spin on an 'oldish' story.
1. Mimi's house

Hey. I know that this idea is kinda old and used, but this is a very different spin on the game Truth or Dare and it doesn't just focus around the game. There are many other games involved in it. So, without giving too much away, I'll start the story.

This is my break before the sequel to 'But Friendship Remains' (A very different story then this one.) I probably will end up putting up chapter 2 of this, then chapter 1 of the sequel, then working on both of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… or most the games they play… or the movies or songs that are mentioned in this story. (I know… no lyrics.)

Ok, here are the ages: Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Matt are 18. Kari and Tk are 16.

Couples: Kari/Tk, Mimi/Matt, Sora/Tai

.--.BEGIN STORY.--.

Mimi looked around the living room of her house. A stack of movies were lying on the floor next to the big screen, rows of cds were lined up by the Kareoke machine, and pillows and beanbag chairs were scattered around the room. She sighed and walked to the kitchen.

There was an almost uncountable number of bags of chips on the counter. Chocolate bars and numerous other sweets were covering the table. She opened the fridge and saw the soda bottles that littered the inside of it. There was also some raw cookie dough and a chocolate cake with peanutbutter frosting. Once again she sighed and closed the door.

"Did I get enough food?" She looked down at her small cat Gwen on the floor, as if expecting an answer from the small furball. Mimi leaned down and scooped her up. "Are you going to be a good cat and stay in your room tonight?" She ruffled Gwen's fur. "Or is her magestey going to be a bad girl and confenscate the cake for her own pleasure again like last time?" The phone rang in the other room. She ran and slid on the floor and snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Meems. What time am I supposed to come over with Kari?" Mimi just sighed.

"Sora! Oh my word! You are such a flake! I've told you like… thirty times that you can come over whenever you want after noon-thirty."

"Oh yeah… um…"

"What is it?"

"Well… what time is it now?" Mimi slapped her head and looked at the clock on the wall.

"About 12:45. You really need a watch Sor."

"Who needs a watch when I've got you?"

"Ha… ha… ha… very funny."

"I know." Sora paused. "So I'm going to call Kari and tell her I'll be right over, then I'll start off."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Later." Sora hung up. Mimi replaced the phone on the hook before heading up the stairs to take Gwen to her room. She put Gwen on her little kitty bed and closed the door behind her as she made her exit through the door.

"Spoiled cat. Gets her own room and everything." She mumbled. "Oh, Mimi… it's just an old walk-in closet. Mimi… Gwen's a very special member of this family. Oh Mimi… you have your own room." Mimi quoted her parents. She loved that cat, but sometimes she felt as if the cat was treated better then she was herself.

It was all ok for now though. The girls were coming over for the weekend while her parents were away on a pleasure cruise. It had been awhile since all the girls had all gotten together. They hadn't had a sleepover since before Kari had been sent to her grandmother's house in Mexico to stay for two years. No one really knew why she had to go, not even Kari. Her parents were weird.

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

Kari leaned against the doorway waiting for Sora to pick her up. She heard whispers and a few stifiled laughs from the living room. She sighed.

"TAI?" He walked to the doorway.

"Yes Kari?" Kari folded her arms.

"What's going on in there?"

"What? A few friends can't talk about their favorite comedies in the privacy of one of their own homes?" Kari arched an eyebrow.

"You guys aren't disillusioning Tk are you?" Tai scrunched up his face and looked to the ground.

"Um… I don't think…" Kari rolled her eyes.

"It means taking away his 'innocence', jading him…" Tai looked up.

"Oh!" He smiled. They just stood there a second looking at eachother before Tai realized he never did answer her question. "Oh! No. Of course not Kari."

"A little too slow for my taste. You lower Tk's IQ and I'll kill you."

"Why? Cause he won't be good boyfriend material?" Kari sighed and shook her head while biting the inside of her cheek.

"Would you just shut-up Tai? You're being a total idiot." He looked back at the entrance to the living room and then pulled Kari closer to the door and lowered his voice so Matt and Tk couldn't hear him.

"I thought you were going to tell him Kari. I thought that once you got back you were going to…" Kari suddenly noticed how interesting her feet really were.

"Tai… nothing can happen. Do you want them to get mad and send me away again?"

"Kari that wasn't why they sent you away and you know-"

"Yes it was Tai. Why else would they have done it?" Tai sighed.

"That wasn't your fault. Kari… the dude stalked you." Kari sighed.

"I think maybe it was my fault that he was stalking me though."

"Why?" Kari shook her head.

"Nevermind." She turned around but he grabbed her arm.

"But it's Tk. That's no excuse and you know it. Mom has even told you to go for it with Tk." Kari sighed.

"There's no winning with you is there?"

"Nope. You can't chicken out. After this weekend, you tell him."

"Tai…"

"Promise me."

"Ok." Kari looked in his eyes. "I plomise."

"Promise. It's a 'r', not a 'l'."

"Ok. I promise." Tai smiled. There was a honk outside. Kari threw her overnight bag over her shoulder. "That would be Sora, finally getting here."

"Want me to take your bag out to the car?"

"Uh no." Kari half stated, half laughed. "I want to get to Mimi's. If you go out to see Sora, I'll never get there." Tai playfully punched his little sister. They both laughed as Kari wrapped her arms around her big brother. "Love you. Tk, be good and watch your back!" Tk laughed.

"Yeah. Whatever mom." Tk rolled his eyes, but laughed at the joke.

"See ya Matt." Kari ran out the door and slid into the passenger seat after throwing her back in the back of Sora's black jeep. Tai walked back into the living room.

"Gross bro. I didn't know you had the hotts for Mom." Tk smacked Matt.

"It was a joke." Matt smiled. Tai sighed.

"Guys, hold off on the playful banter. We have a job to plan." Matt and Tk turned to Tai. "So how do we go about 'Project: Spy on the girls'?"

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

Mimi saw Sora's jeep pull up the drive and smiled.

"Wow, she got here faster then I thought she would." She swung the door open and laughed as Kari jumped out of the jeep and swung her bag over her shoulder. Sora grabbed her own and dropped it on her toe. "Having a rough time Sora?" Sora nodded.

"I'll be ok in a bit, I'm just nervous. Kari is back and… well… if this weekend ends up anything like the last time we were together, it will prove to be very… interesting." Mimi walked over and grabbed Sora's bag and carried it inside. She dropped it in the storage room and Kari did the same with hers.

"Man Sor, what did you bring?"

"Well, besides my clothes and the… um… usual tools of… destruction we bring… there's some adhesive bandages, flashlights, some bugspray, a bar of soap, an extra towel, fingernail clippers, big siscors, a sharpie, lime-green, bright-red, and light-blue hair die, a lighter, and a needle." Mimi and Kari just looked at her strangely and began to laugh. Kari composed herself first.

"Sora… it's not going to be exactly like last time." Sora blushed a bit before laughing as well.

"Well with you two…"

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

Tk sighed.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Matt nudged Tk.

"Come on bro. Don't you want to find out what girls do at these things? It's our civic duity to our brother's of the male gender to spy on the girls." Tk sighed again and rolled his eyes before giving Matt a weird look. "What?"

"Brother's of the male gender?" He paused. "What, are there like, Brother's of any other gender?" Tai and Tk laughed as Matt took a second to leave a mental reminder that his inspirational speeches for his brother would have to be thought over before being reported.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

How was that? Please RnR!

This story will have it's spin in wither the next chapter or the one after that. Most likely the next chapter though. Please don't drop this story yet. It'll get better. : )


	2. Infiltration

Hey! I'm back with another chapter.

I'd just like to make a quick note before I start: I didn't think I had to write this, but apparently, I do. If you do not like the couples I set up, either read and deal like I do sometimes, or turn away and don't read at all. But it is a pointless waste of the writer and reviewers time if the reviewer just reviews to basically insult the couplings.

As for the age thing, ages don't really matter in this story; I just decided to put it in case people were curious. If it really bothers anyone that much, then just say the ages are estimates for the age they closest to.

If you have a problem, please remember to put it in constructive criticism because flames and flamers will not be taken seriously. Since I did not mention this in the first chapter, I typed up my explanations for the review from KoumiLoccness, but will just simply ignore any other flames.

Alright, now that I have vented a bit, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon… or anything but the basic plot of this story.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

The song 'Play that Funky Music White Boy', blared over the surround sound speakers in Mimi's living room. Kari, Mimi, and Sora danced around the room with soul. Kari laughed as Mimi air-slapped herself and spun around. Sora sexily lowered her body down to the ground slowly with the music. Kari threw her body into it and began to thrust her chest with the music.

"Wow Kari. Turn up the sexiness in the room." All three girls laughed.

"Oh yeah Sora, and that isn't a perfect position?" Sora grinned evilly.

"I don't know, perhaps. You'd probably have to ask your brother." Kari gasped at Sora's joke and reached over to slap her.

"I think he might find that a little weird."

"Yeah, he'd probably think you wanted to try it out." Kari turned to Mimi.

"And what does that mean?" The song switched over to 'My Boyfriends Back' as Kari cocked her head towards Mimi.

"Oh please. Tk?" Kari rolled her eyes and switched over to a slower dance. "When are you telling him by the way?" Kari sighed.

"After this weekend."

"That was a quick decision." Kari turned to face Sora.

"Tai made me promise I would right before you pulled up." Sora smiled.

"Well I guess its good I was late then huh?"

"Maybe better for you." The song switched over again to 'Can't Fight the Moonlight'. Once again the girls switched to more seductive dancing. There was a growl of a monster that rose above the music. Kari and Mimi stopped dancing and looked at Sora.

"Well, well Sora… looks like the baby takes after Tai. It sounds angry. How long since you fed it?" Mimi laughed and Sora rolled her eyes and patted her stomach.

"Once it comes out it's coming after you." Mimi turned towards the kitchen.

"Alright, I think it's a snack break."

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

Tai sat in the driver's seat of his sister's black truck. He shot a look to the other two passengers next to him.

"We need to be extra careful. We cannot get discovered behind enemy lines. Who knows what would happen if they were to see us." Tk scoffed at Tai. "What?"

"Enemy lines? Tai, it's the girls." Matt rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop hanging out with Kari so much and start hanging out with more guys."

"I like hanging out with Kari. She's…"

"A total babe?" Tk blushed.

"No… well yes but… I'm" Tk sighed defeated. "I was going to say; she's my best friend." Matt nodded.

"Sure little bro."

"And she will kill us if she finds out we used her truck."

"Oh come on, she won't be that mad." Tk turned to Tai.

"This truck is Kari's baby. She will be ripped if she finds out you drove it. She'll kill me for letting you put it in danger right after she tares you apart with her bare hands."

"Cool it little bro. No turning back now. We're here." Matt pointed towards Mimi's house. They had driven in the back way so they wouldn't be seen.

"Yay. I've always wondered how I was going to die. I guess I know now."

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

Kari laughed at the amount of junk littering Mimi's kitchen. She reached over and grabbed a bag of Humpty Dumpty Cheese and Onion chips.

"Mimi, you are the best." Mimi smiled.

"I know." She turned to see Sora scarf down a couple of King Sized 3 Musketeer bars. Kari sniffed the bag before sighing. "You gonna be ok there babe?"

"This bag of chips is now my lover." Mimi and Sora burst out laughing.

"Oh, Tk will be really disappointed Kari." Kari heard a small bump on the side of the house. Mimi noticed a weird look on her face. "Is everything ok Kar?" Kari snapped to.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry… just… never mind." She motioned for the girls to follow her back to the living room. Sora scooped up another handful of chocolate bars and Mimi grabbed some pre-cooked bacon off the sideboard.

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

"Oh, Tk will be really disappointed Kari." Tk looked up at the window at the mention of his name.

"What is it Tee?" Tk turned to see his brother looking at him as Tai threw a hook tied to a string to an open window on the second floor. It made a little thumping noise as it attached but it held fast. Tai began to climb up it.

"I heard Mimi say my name."

"What'd she say?"

"She was talking to Kari. She said I'd be… really disappointed…" Matt looked at him strangely.

"Ok. That's weird." Tai hissed at them from above.

"Guys! Hurry up!"

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

"What is it Kari?"

"I think I heard something outside the house."

"Like what?"

"I think maybe Tai, Matt, and Tk are going to try to spy on us." Sora's face scrunched up in a mix of shock and anger and Mimi's nails dug the carpet.

"What do we do?"

.--.SCENE CHANGE.--.

Tai, Matt, and Tk tip-toed to the stairs to see if they could see the girls. Tk smiled to himself as he looked down at Kari leaning against a bunch of pillows in front of a fan. Her hair was pushed back by the artificial wind and a smile played on her lips as she slowly ate chips and watched a music video on TV.

"Guys…" Matt whispered as quiet as he could. "…where are the other two?" There was a crash heard from the kitchen.

"Ah! Mimi! You got junk food all over me! You are so clumsy." Matt smiled.

"Never mind." Tk felt something cold on the back of his neck. He slowly turned and found himself face-to-face with a pistol.

"Um… guys?" The other two turned to see what Tk sounded so freaked about and gasped at the sight of the gun.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Cliffy! –does the cliffy dance.-

So how was it? Please RnR.

The big twist is in the next chapter. Thanks for your patience.

And remember, constructive criticism is welcome, not flames. Flames will be ignored.

Side note: 'Fight for Love' is taking longer then I thought for chapter one as I am having a writers block for how I want to go about the first chapter. I might end up getting a chapter or two of this one up again before I get that out. Sorry for the wait for those of you who are waiting for it.


	3. The Punishment

Hi. I am back with yet another chapter. Wow, I really appreciate all the reviews.

Broken Angel01: As I said before the ages were just a roundabout, but since what you wrote was not a flame, I will fix it for you and the other people it might bug. : )

To all the rest of you: THANKS! Please keep reading and reviewing. I have decided to start dedicating chapters again. So if you are a loyal reviewer, I will try to get a chapter for you. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. For everything else: If you've heard of it before, I probably don't own it. Lol.

This chapter is dedicated to: luvisgood. : )

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Tk gulped as thoughts ran through his mind. They were thoughts of Kari mostly. He could not take his eyes off the gun. Matt however glared up at the holder of the gun. He gasped.

"Oh my word it's…" Kari's head snapped to face them. She let out a shrill scream. Tk watched as the slender finger wrapped around the trigger and pulled on it. Water splashed over Tk's face.

"Mimi!" Tai finished Matt's sentence and began to laugh. (A.N.: You were close luvisgood!) Kari slowly stood up and made her way up the stairs as Sora came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water. Tk wiped off his face and hit his head on the banister for believing it was a real gun.

"Why'd you do that Meems?"

"Can it Matt." Matt looked up at Mimi. He could tell getting out of this one would be a lot harder then getting out of most the stupid things he had done since they had started dating. Sora reached the top of the stairs and handed the bottle of water to Kari.

"That was one unforgettable scream Kar. How'd you muster it up?" Kari smiled at her friend.

"I'm a real good actress." Kari turned back to the boys and glared. "What did you think you were doing?"

"We were doing our civic duty for our brothers of the male gender." Kari raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"Brothers of the male gender? Is there…"

"Don't. Tk already called me on that one before."

"Then why did you just say it?"

"Because Tk I…"

"Shut your pie holes so I can think of what punishment I could give you that you couldn't possibly find a way around."

"Punishment?"

"You thought you'd get off the hook?" Matt looked at his feet.

"Thought? No. Hoped? Yea." Mimi scoffed.

"I cannot think of a punishment for what you've just…"

"Make them stay." All eyes snapped to Kari. Everyone full of disbelief at what she had just said.

"Kari are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah Kar… if we wanted them to stay… why would it matter if they knew we knew they were here even if they thought we knew that they knew that there would be consequences if they got caught here?" Kari rubbed her temples.

"First of all; that made no sense Sora." Sora nodded.

"I know… but you get my point." Both Kari and Mimi nodded so Sora wouldn't explain it again.

"Um, Kari? You were going to explain your out-of-the-blue suggestion to make us stay…" Kari glared down at Tk with a look so full of anger he wished he was looking down the barrel of the gun again.

"Wow." Tai summed up everyone's thoughts at that moment. He had only seen Kari with this look once, and it had been directed at him after he had thrown her camera on the floor and smashed it. He shivered at the memory of it. Kari turned back to the girls.

"We make them stay. They stay with us the whole weekend, and they participate in _everything _that we do this weekend." Mimi gave a slight nod as an evil grin spread across Sora's face. "We show them what _these_ girls do at sleepovers. No holding back."

"Kari… I love you!" Mimi jumped over and threw her arms around Kari.

"You're brilliant!" Sora slapped Kari on the back. Kari laughed.

"I told you I had a plan." Mimi smiled.

"I didn't know it was this perfect."

"You better lower your voice. I think the chips are plotting your demise Meems." Mimi looked over to Sora and burst out laughing. She leaned over the banister to look at the chips as the boys all looked at each other wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"I'm sorry guys. My love for Kari is purely platonic."

"Ah don't worry Meems, as I said, the chips are just my lover, it's not going to go anywhere. I have a feeling they'll be gone soon anyways." Tai looked at the girls with fear-filled eyes.

"Maybe we should go."

"And miss the opportunity of a lifetime? Tai think of your brothers of…"

"Don't say it Matt." Matt glared at his brother before the girls turned back around to face them.

"It's settled. You guys are staying." She turned to Matt. "You guys need to go get your clothes and some essentials. The girls and I will go out and get some more food and junk. Meet you back here in say… fifteen minutes?" Matt nodded.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Tai…"

"Yeah Kari?"

"How'd you guys get here? Your car is in the shop."

"Um… you see… we brought… um…"

"I told them not to Kari!" Tk blurted out, terrified.

"You drove my truck didn't you?"

"Uh…"

"Tai!" Sora reached out and put a hand on Kari's shoulder before whispering something in her ear. Kari visibly relaxed and smiled sweetly. "Just be careful. If you get a single scratch on it, it'll be your funeral." She threw another 'Jack's-Got-The-Key-To-The-Gun-Case-Do-Ya-Wanna-See' look towards Tk and he whimpered and got a bit closer to the wall. (A.N.: That big long named look is a real one. It's what one of my close friends calls the look I get when I'm feeling very near homicidal.)

.--.THIRTY MINUTES LATER.--.

Matt pulled into Mimi's driveway and sighed. It had taken him forever to convince Tk that Kari was not going to poison him unless he didn't show up. Tai took almost as much convincing to go as well. He stepped out of the truck and noticed the girls standing outside.

"And I thought Sora was slow."

"Hey…" Sora shot a mock-insulted look at Mimi. Mimi just shrugged it off. Matt grabbed his bag and followed the girls into the house the other boys looked to each other and sighed. They started slowly until Tk looked up and saw Kari standing in the doorway with 'That' look on her face again. (A.N.: That name takes a long time to write, so I'll just call it 'That' look from now on.)

"So…" Matt began. "…what are we planning on doing first?" Mimi looked at her watch.

"Well, it's almost five now… so first I guess we can watch a movie or two, then we can start the first game of Truth or Dare for the weekend." Sora and Kari smiled.

"Truth or Dare? Yay…" Tai rolled his eyes.

"What? We said you were participating in everything."

"But I know that… it's just that Truth and Dare is such a… girl's game." Kari turned and gave Tai 'That' look. Matt noticed it for the first time and leaned towards his best friend.

"No. Take-it-back, take-it-back. Tai, take-it-back!"

"Truth or Dare is not a game based on girly-ness or the love between friends. Truth or Dare is a game based on torture and revenge. Your friendship must be strong enough to survive the blows, and you must know the person in order to really get to them. If you're going to play with us you must know we are not going to hold back. You play, and you play hard." Tai bit his bottom lip.

"And Tai?" He turned to face Sora. "Truth or Dare can be… traumatizing the first time you play with people who are serious about it. She's not joking or trying to scare you. She's serious. Don't hold back." Tk looked at the ground.

"I told you guys we just should've stayed at Tai's and had pizza." For once, none of the guys argued with him.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

So what'd you think? The next chapter is going to be a sort of short one. (The chapter will go up until they begin the game.)

Please RnR.


	4. Forgivness

Hey. Back with another chapter again! As I said, this will be a rather short chapter, but I will make up for it.

Thanks to all the reviewers! Y'all are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Or the movies mentioned.

This chapter is dedicated to: Romancemon. This is the chapter I've been waiting to write. Hope you (and all other's) love it.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

"I say we watch Twister."

"No way Meems. I say we go for Fear of the Dark." Kari sighed.

"No Sora."

"Why not? The main kid's older brother is h-o-t-t!"

"I know that Sora, but we all just watched that last weekend." Sora nodded.

"Excuse me?" Sora turned to Tai.

"Oh come on. Celebrities should be fine to talk about." Tai sighed.

"Fine."

"Anyways… I think we should watch The Grudge."

"No Kari. I don't think so." Matt looked at the movies.

"What about The Transporter?"

"Matt? Hello? I hate action movies." Matt turned towards Sora.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"What about Saw?" Kari's eyes widened and she smiled at Tk for the first time since he'd shown up.

"Oh! I love that movie!" Everyone nodded in agreement and they put that movie on the side to watch. Kari ran her fingers over the movies. "Hey! What about Fight Club?"

"Dude! I am Tyler Durden!" Everyone laughed and Mimi smiled.

"Hey, I'm dating Tyler Durden! In your face Kari!" Kari sighed. Matt just turned to Mimi. "On-going fight between us."

"Oh." Matt gasped and grabbed a DVD case and clutched it to his chest.

"What is it?"

"Se7en! Man! We gotta watch Se7en!" Everyone agreed on this one too.

"Okay, so we watch Saw first, and then play Truth or Dare. We'll keep the movies in the order we picked them."

"Ok Meems."

"Alright, you guys go sit down. Sora and I will go get the snacks."

"Ok."

Tai and Matt sat in silence as Sora and Mimi went to get snacks ready for the movie. Kari sat on the floor with her back against a wall. Tk looked over at her and noticed she looked lost in thought.

"Kari?" She looked up at him.

"What?" Her voice sounded far-away. There was a mixture of some lingering anger and a bit of pain in her voice.

"You ok?" Kari just shrugged. "Look, I'm really sorry about this. You know Tai and Matt… once they've decided on something…"

"Hey! We're right here you know."

"Shut up and let me talk!" Tk turned back to Kari. "Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?" Tk took a step towards her. She slowly stood up.

"I dunno…" He smiled. It was now or never.

"Kari…"

"Wha…" In a matter of seconds he was standing in front of her. He put his right arm on the wall behind her and with his left hand pulled her close to him. Before she realized what was going on, he had pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away after just a few seconds. He opened his mouth to speak but she slapped him.

"Ouch. Sorry… I just…" Before Tk could finish his sentence, Kari grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands traveled down to the small of her back and he held her close. Her hands ran through his hair and the kiss deepened. Tai and Matt watched in awe.

"Alright guys, snacks are…" Mimi stopped short at the sight of Kari and Tk against the wall. Sora was about to ask Mimi what was up when she saw it.

"Alright Kari!" The younger teens pulled apart and looked at everyone else in the room. Kari turned a deep crimson. She leaned up against Tk's chest and put her lips to his ear.

"I love you." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

"And you're forgiven, but don't think I'm going to hold back during Truth or Dare."

"I wouldn't think that at all." Tk wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her to him. "And just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you."

"Good, because it'll take a lot to get me good." Mimi put Saw in the DVD player and pushed play. Tai and Sora sat on the couch, Matt sat in a big armchair with Mimi on his lap, and Kari and Tk spread out on the floor. Although it was one of Kari's absolute favorite movies, she didn't actually watch most of it. Not that any of them really did. By the end of the movie, none of the girls were that upset about the guys sneaking in. In fact, it was turning out to be a very positive turn of events.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Ok, so the chapter was longer then I thought it would be, but still pretty short compared to the other chapters.

Please RnR!


	5. The Guinea Pig

Hey. I'm back with another chapter! Pats for Patrick! Y'all are so nice in the reviews. I love y'all! Please keep reviewing. Unfortunatly I decided to just start with the first question of the game. I promise this is the only chapter I do this. I'll do one complete round in each chapter. (I'll probably do about four rounds for this time.) Remember, this is only night one. Maybe next chapter I'll do two rounds to make up for these two short chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is dedicated to: Dr.D76567. And I would like to say we apparently we both started liking the couple at the same time. : ) Hope you (and all the other readers) like this chapter.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Mimi pushed the power button on the tv. Matt streatched out and got out of the chair.

"I have to go pee before we start playing the game." He started to turn, but Sora gasped and he looked down at her. "What?"

"You can't go pee yet. You have to wait until the food is cleaned up a bit. It's the polite thing to do." Matt nodded.

"Alright. It's a good thing I don't have to pee that bad yet." He turned to his brother. "Hey you two, it's time to get up, the movies over." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop tounge-wrestling and get up!" Tk pulled himself up first, then helped Kari to her feet.

"Sorry." Kari shrugged. Sora turned to Tai with a bewhildered look on her face.

"You haven't jumped down Tk's throat at all."

"Is that a problem?"

"No… but… you've seen everything. You always…"

"Please… it's Tk. I just always acted so overprotected about… boyfriend stuff because… well one, I didn't want her to get hurt, but even more so; I didn't want any guy to 'break' her until she got together with Tk." Everyone just turned and stared open-mouthed at Tai. "What? It's not like I just gave them an invitation to do it, I just know that eventually it'll happen, so Tk would be the one I choose to choose."

"Okay… dropping the subject." Kari sighed. "While we're cleaning up, I think we should go through the rules and junk with the guys." Mimi nodded.

"You wanna do it Kar? You do explain it the best."

"Alright." She turned to the guys. "It's truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black ship, red flames. If you pick truth, then you must answer whatever question you are asked truthfully. If you pick dare, you get a dare and you can choose to either do it, or you get a punishment that is set and agreed on by everyone before the game begins. If you pick double dare, you have to do the dare given to you. If you pick promise to repeat, you have to repeat anything the person tells you to say. Black ship is where you must drink or eat a concoction made by all the others using the materials you have in the kitchen or…" Kari pulled out a bottle of bluecheese salad dressing from her bag. "…the materials brought by the others at the party."

"Oh… ew." Kari held up a finger in Tk's direction.

"I love you baby, but don't interrupt me." Mimi surpressed a giggle.

"Kari is very serious about this game… amoung others."

"What…"

"You'll see."

"Ah! Shush!" All eyes returned to Kari. "Thank-you. As I was saying, the last one, red flames, is the choice of 'indecision'. If this one is picked, the others get to choose your poison." Kari smiled. "Would you guys like an example of what is to come?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Why not?" Kari smiled and turned around.

"Wanna be the guinea pig Matt?"

"Sure." He straightened up and noticed that the living room looked 'normal' again,

"Okay. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat, Black Ship, Red Flames?"

"Double Dare." Matt didn't even think before choosing. Kari turned to the other girls and smirked evilly.

"It's him being the guinea pig. Shall I be nice or shall I give him a tiny taste of the pain that will be caused?"

"Don't be nice Kari." Matt looked back at his girlfriend. He shrugged it off. What was the worst Kari could do?

"Alright. Matt, your double dare is to stay out here and hold it in. You cannot go to the bathroom until 11 pm." Matt's face fell. Apparently that.

"Eleven?" Tai and Tk looked shocked.

"Ouch." Kari smiled.

"Torture and revenge guys. Torture and revenge."

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

So what do you think? As I said, I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!

Please RnR!


	6. Torture and Revenge Part 1

Hey. How are y'all doing? Back with another chapter I am: )

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is dedicated to: Marie Darkholme. Hope y'all like this chapter.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Kari lounged on a lime-green bean bag and smiled. Matt sat across the room and sat on a blue one.

"Knowing it'll be hours before I can pee makes me have to go more." Matt looked about ready to cry.

"Oh come one Matt, I was pretty nice about it." Mimi shrugged.

"Besides, it's not like she did it alone guys." Tai looked up with a confused look. "I mean, Sora started it by not letting him go to the bathroom, and I gave her the ok by saying she should explain it." Matt's eyes widened.

"You knew she was going to do that?"

"Of course. It was obvious." They all started to laugh, making Matt grab his stomach.

"No laughing. I have to pee."

"What is the punishment for turning down a dare?" Kari turned to Mimi.

"How about…"

"You have to do a promise to repeat?" Sora suggested.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, on with the game." Sora nodded. "Matt, your turn."

"Sora, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black ship red flames?" Sora paused.

"Truth." Mimi and Kari both rolled their eyes.

"It should be illegal to pick truth."

"Shut up Kari."

"Make me Sora."

"Why don't ya both shut up and let Matt think?"

"Thank you Meems." He looked at Sora. "Why _did_ you get detention two years ago?" Sora looked at her feet and her face turned a bit pink. She cleared her throat.

"I was hanging out in the bathroom with Mimi during class… it was third period math so we knew we could get away with skipping it easily. Y'all know Mrs. Smart was a bit of a flake." The rest of them nodded. Mimi smiled, knowing where this was going. Sora paused.

"Well Sora?"

"Mimi… dared me to go make out with Erwin."

"Erwin? Erwin Spitz?" Sora nodded. Tai shot a death glance in Mimi's general direction.

"And so when I did, Erwin got a little… excited. He screamed after I kissed him and we got caught by the principal." Sora started laughing. After a couple of seconds, everyone else joined in. Sora turned to Kari. "Truth, Dare, Double dare, promise to repeat, black ship, red flames?"

"Double dare." Sora smiled and an evil smirk spread across Mimi's face.

"Kari? It's Sora…" Kari's face dropped.

"Tell me I did not just do that!" Sora smiled.

"Sorry babes." She turned to Tai. "Sorry to you too."

"Aw… guys…"

"Kari… rules are rules. You know the first person to take a double dare from Sora, _always_ gets the same dare." Kari sighed. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a black bra. She then proceeded to remove her tan khaki knee-length skirt. She smiled at Sora as Sora noticed she was wearing a pair of boxer-shorts.

"That's cheating."

"Do you honestly believe I trusted you enough to not wear them?" Sora smiled.

"Ok, Kari's already gone once… so it's Tk's turn." Tk smiled.

"Mimi, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black ship red flames?" Mimi bit her bottom lip.

"Black ship." Kari snapped up and pulled up on Tk's arm. She whispered quickly in his ear.

"Okay, Kari is coming with me to help out." Mimi nodded. Kari grabbed her bag and pulled Tk into the kitchen. She plunked her bag down and pulled out the blue-cheese dressing, a small bag of pretzels, a small bag of Doritos, and a bottle of hot sauce. "Kari?"

"Baby, you gotta do what you gotta do." Tk pulled Kari in for a kiss.

"There anything in the fridge we can use?"

"Now you're talking." Kari reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of coke, some amp (AN: If you've never had amp, it's an energy drink with a big bite and an interesting aftertaste. This must be guzzled.), and some milk. "Salt? Pepper? Sugar?"

"How about all three?" Kari smiled and grabbed them all.

"You wanna start crushing the chips and pretzels? We'll make a drink for our lucky friend." Tk smiled.

Meanwhile in the living room, Matt was biting his lip and fidgeting. He let out a pitiful whine.

"Halfta pee Matt?"

"Uh hmm!" Mimi smiled.

"My poor baby." Sora suppressed a laugh. Mimi sounded like she was a parent trying to speak 'teen'. She was about to point that out when Kari and Tk walked through the door.

"You ready for your treat Meems?"

"Can't wait." Tk walked over to Mimi and gingerly handed a teacup over to Mimi.

"Enjoy your special drink." Tk sat in the lime-green bean bag chair and Kari arranged herself so she was next to him with her head on his chest.

"Thanks." She raised the cup to her lips and sniffed. Big mistake. Her hands began to tremble as her lips barely parted and she began to slowly raise the cup.

"Not a good idea Mimi." Mimi knew Kari was right. She took a deep breath and tilted the cup to the sky in one swift motion. She felt the think liquid clomp down her throat and felt sure she'd feel it heave back up. She tossed down the cup, shattering it and ran to the bathroom.

"You ok Meems?" Matt looked towards the direction his girlfriend had just ran. There was silence for a second. Then a scream of disgust. Mimi stalked back into the room with a bar of soap in her mouth. (AN: My best friend Drey actually did that when we made her a 'treat' at a sleepover once.)

"Soap tastes horrible! It's so disgusting!"

"Then why is it still in your mouth?" Mimi turned to Tai.

"Are you kidding me? Take it out and taste the horrible aftertaste of that… that… drink from hell?" Kari and Tk high-fived each other. "Tai! Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black ship, red flames?" Tai didn't like the tone of Mimi's voice.

"Ummm…. Tru… no." Tai stopped, afraid asking for truth would make Mimi madder. "red… flames…" Mimi smiled.

"Torture and revenge." She smiled. "Tai, I double dare you to french kiss Tk for no less then five seconds."

"What?"

"What?" Mimi turned to Kari and smiled.

"You said it yourself torture and revenge." Kari huffed rolled her eyes.

"But Tk is…"

"You might as well get it over with Tai." Tai groaned and staggered over to Tk. He pulled him in and did the evil deed. There never were five seconds that seemed longer then those five. Kari was the one who determined when five seconds were over. Tk and Tai threw themselves away from each other and went back to their respective spots.

"Kari…" Kari pulled Tk in close. "It's ok baby. I'm right here."

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tai threw a murderous glare in Matt's direction.

"Alright Tk, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black ship, red flames?" Tk sighed.

"Double dare." Tai smiled.

"French kiss Mimi for thirty seconds."

"What?"

"Tai!" Kari shot Tai 'that' look and he shivered a bit.

"What's been said has been said. Go ahead and get it over with." Tk got over and grabbed Mimi and pulled her in. Kari watched with flaming eyes as Matt kept his eyes glued to the clock.

"Time!" Matt yelled and Tk and Mimi pulled apart. Tai turned to look at his sister. Her nails had dug a hole into the bean bag. There was no question in his mind, he was going to die. Tk walked over to Kari and pulled her in for a kiss. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and force. Kari pulled away and fell breathless on the bean bag.

"A little angry Kari?" Kari pulled herself up and looked at Mimi eye to eye. Her face was calm and a cute smile played on her lips. She nodded in Mimi's direction.

"Why Meems…" Her voice was sweet. Disgustingly sweet. "…why would I be upset? For that matter… why should you be afraid? Why should Tai be afraid? Why should you think that tonight, heads are going to roll?" There was no betrayal in Kari's voice as stray hairs fell over her face, making her look innocent.

So terrifyingly innocent.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

So I decided to only do one round this time. I just really wanted to end on that note. But I did say maybe… and this was longer so I kept my promise.

What did you think?

Please RnR!


	7. Torture and Revenge Part 2

Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter. It's taken me so long because I had a bit of trouble with everyone's parts besides Kari and Tai's. (Which I had chosen pretty much since the beginning of this story, and decided I couldn't wait for them till the end.) : ) I'm estimating this chapter to be this stories finest hour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is dedicated to: luvisgood for spreading the word about my story. You are awesome.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

"Tai, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, black ship, red flames?" Tai looked up at Tk.

"Okay squirt, promise to repeat. I mean, how bad can that be?" Tk sat back and thought. Kari smiled.

"Tai, you didn't forget Kari could help him did you?"

"So? What can she do? It's repeating."

"You can't break a promise Tai." Tk smiled and looked at Kari.

"Alright. Tai, repeat after me: I, Tai Kamiya…"

"I Tai Kamiya…"

"…will allow Kari to tell the story about the object in the purse without objecting." Tai's eyes grew wide and Mimi mouthed the words repeat to him. With no emotion in his voice, he repeated.

"…will allow Kari to tell the story about the object in the purse without objecting." He crossed his arms. "Fine, go ahead." His face grew deep crimson and Kari smiled.

"Finally! This is awesome!" Kari turned to the others and took a deep breath. "Tai asked me if he could borrow twenty bucks. I told him there was no way I was loaning him money, cause he never paid back. So after a bit of arguing, he grabbed my purse from me and dug through it.

"He was examining everything very closely. He asked me what one thing was and I told him it was a pen."

"He couldn't tell it was a pen?"

"Hey!" Tai interjected. "It was one of those novelty 'pull-my-finger' pens. They don't look like pens at all." Matt nodded.

"Yeah, he's right." Kari glared at the boys and they shut up.

"Then he grabbed one of these." Kari pulled a small white tube from her pocket. Matt just looked at it as Mimi and Sora started laughing. Tai turned a bright red and Tk bit his bottom lip, trying not to get himself beat up. "He asked what it was and I told him it was my favorite candy." Tk burst out laughing.

"Watch it Blondie."

"Don't you dare threaten him Tai!" Kari shot Tai 'that' look again. "You are still on my list of people to murder at this juncture in time." He bit his bottom lip.

"So what did he do?"

"Oh no… he didn't…" Sora's eyes pleaded with Kari.

"Yep, he opened it, took a few bites, than swallowed it whole." Everyone but Tai and Kari burst out laughing. "That's not even the worst part."

"It isn't?" There were tears in Mimi's eyes.

"Yes it is. That's it… I just ate it." Kari smiled.

"It made him sick. He couldn't digest it, so we had to take him to the hospital and he had to explain to the doctor and several nurses how he managed to swallow a tampon." Tai dove across the room and tackled Kari. Tk quickly pulled him off and smacked him across the face.

"Snap out of it Tai." Tai blushed again.

"Sorry about that… come to think of it… it's actually really funny…" Everyone burst out laughing and Tai sat down.

"Mimi?" Tai sighed. "Do we have to say it?" They all looked at each other.

"No, I think it'll be fine if we don't. We all know the options."

"Ok. So Meems?" Mimi sighed. She was tired, and about to do something she never thought she'd ever do.

"Truth." Sora and Kari gasped. Tai thought for a bit.

"Mimi, who was you out with that night Matt and you, got in that big fight?" Mimi looked at the floor and then murmured the answer.

"What was there Meems?" She bit her lip and then looked up a bit.

"I was out with Jake okay?" Kari gasped and Matt looked away as fast as he could. "Matt…"

"Did you kiss him?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss him?" Mimi smiled.

"No. I didn't kiss him. I did however smack him." Matt turned to Mimi with interest in his eyes.

"You hit him?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Sorry… I already answered more then the required amount of questions." Matt chuckled a bit. Everyone sighed, just barely avoiding a huge fight.

"Mimi?" She turned to face Matt.

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee." They all started laughing again. "Guys! It's not funny! I have to pee! Badly!" They all calmed down.

"Sora?" Sora turned to Mimi.

"Red flames."

"Okay, um… I'll be easy."

"Wow… thanks."

"What celebrity would you go gay for?" Sora stopped and thought for a bit.

"Evangeline Lilly."

"Who's that?" Sora looked at Tai.

"The girl who plays Kate on Lost." Kari smiled and leaned back a bit.

"I really like that show." Mimi laughed.

"Me too Kari… me too." Matt looked at Mimi strangely.

"Why would you laugh?" Sora smiled.

"They're talking about the fact that they both think the druggie on the show is a total hunk."

"Dominic Monahagan ." Mimi and Kari sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Okay Tk, get us out of this conversation."

"Black ship." Sora popped up and grabbed her bag. She disappeared into the kitchen and came out exactly 13 minutes later. She handed Tk a sandwich and smiled.

"Eat up." Tk began to lift it to his nose but Kari grabbed his arm.

"Don't smell it. It just makes it that much worse." Tk nodded and gulped down the sandwich. He gagged a bit to keep it down and then just closed his eyes for a bit.

"Alright Kari, Tk already went so it's your turn."

"Matt?"

"Double dare." Kari leaned back in her chair. She once again flashed her sickly innocent smile.

"Sing 'I'm Too Sexy' while stripping down to your boxers _right_ in front of Sora. Of course, you have to take her to that corner so we can see what's going on, but only she really gets the whole show." Mimi growled at Kari and Tai shot daggers before she glared back. "Torture and revenge."

"Mimi?"

"Just do it babe." Matt grabbed the arm of a reluctant Sora and pulled her to the corner. He started the shirt and stripped. As they watched they noticed he was very good at it. Too good. When they walked back to the group and sat in their respective places, with Sora hiding her face in Tai's chest, Kari just sat there, looking at Matt.

"Matt… ever strip professionally?" Matt blushed.

"I choose double dare, not truth." After that, everyone got real quiet for a bit. Matt's voice broke through the silence. "Well, there's only one person that hasn't gone yet so…" He turned to Kari. "Alright Miss Fear, choose your poison."

"Double dare." Kari narrowed her eyes and enunciated every syllable. She needed him to know she wasn't afraid. His smile covered his entire face.

"Glad you made the right choice. I have just the thing for you."

"Bring it on." Matt chuckled. He leaned over and whispered something in Mimi's ear. Mimi scrunched up her face and gave him a confused look, but got up and jogged to her room.

"What'd you tell her to do Matt?"

"You'll see. Chill lil' bro. Man… you'd think this was your dare." Mimi walked back out of her room with a yellow mini-skirt and a pink tube-top. She threw them at Matt and just shrugged at the questioning glances from the others. "These are from your Salvation Army pile right?" Mimi nodded.

"It's what you asked for." Matt smiled.

"Thanks babes." He turned back to Kari and threw the clothes at her. "First, put these on."

"She can't do that Matt; it'll go against Sora's…"

"She won't be wearin' it long."

"Ok… what's going on here Matt?" He ignored Tai's question and turned back to his victim.

"You know Kristabea's?"

"The clothing store?" Matt nodded. "Yeah, ritzy place."

"Yeah that one. Go there wearing these. Then get in the display window and take off the mannequin's clothes. After the clothes are off, remove your outfit and put it on the mannequin." Kari's face dropped. "Then come back here in nothing but what you are wearing currently." He motioned to her bra and boxers. Mimi threw her arms around Matt and started laughing.

"Now that is a dare!" Kari sighed. Tk kissed her forehead.

"You can do this babe." Kari sighed.

"Take the camera so we know you really did it." Kari nodded. She grabbed her small purse and put her camera in it.

"Alright, I better get this over with." She stood up and put on the clothes. Mimi switched on the TV and changed it to MTV.

"We'll be waiting right here." Kari smiled sarcastically at Matt and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Guys… is this a good idea?" Mimi turned to Tai.

"Don't be such a worry-wart. She'll be fine."

.--.FIVE MINUTES LATER AT KRISTABEA'S.--.

Kari sighed and opened the door of the fancy establishment. A woman in an expensive-looking blue dress was at the counter and took a long hard look at Kari. Kari knew she didn't look like she belonged. There was only one other person in the store at the time, and he was turned towards Kari and dropped the Tai he had been examining. She smiled and strutted towards him.

He watched the yellow mini-skirt sway back and forth as she made her way towards him. Her smile looked playful and innocent. He knew her type. She wanted something. And with looks like hers, and that look on her face, he'd go to work without a tie for her if she asked.

"Hi. What is you name?" He just kept starring at her. He smiled at her accent. It was Spanish.

"I'm Landon Cablyn. Can I ask yours?" Kari smiled at him.

"I'm Esperanza Fuentes." She held out her hand and he took it and kissed it. "You are very… how you say… charming." She smiled as he blushed. "I feel so very lost in here. I can tell that lady believes I do not…" She paused and looked at the ceiling. "… belong." She motioned towards the worker. Landon looked over at her.

"She is just stuck up. You have nothing to worry about." He paused. "So what did you want? Surely you do not just walk up and make friends with strangers all the time. Kari smiled and laughed a bit.

"You looked like a kind soul. I wanted…" She paused and sighed. "Never mind. Just forget I came over. It does not… matter." She turned away, but he grabbed her arm.

"What is it?"

"No. Sr. Cablyn, it is loco. I am loco for bothering you with these… stupid idea of mine." Her accent did not waver.

"Try me." She reluctantly smiled.

"I need to get my wallet in that window over there, but the girl… she… how you say, will not let me get in there to get it."

"How'd it get in there?"

"Some stupid American tourist took it as a joke and threw it in there. I've tried to get it since this morning, but she no allow me to be going in." (AN: Sorry if I'm making the grammar problems a bit much. I have only taken one year of Spanish, so I'm just throwing in grammar problems whenever.)

"How can I help?" She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor.

"Could you distract her for me? I mean, I need her to pay attention to you and not me." He looked hesitant. "I swear to you, I am not speaking the lies. I swear on the grave of my grandmamma." Kari worked hard to keep a straight face. She hated her father's mother. Besides, both her grandmother's were alive. He seemed to think about it.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Will you give me a kiss?" Kari smiled. Of course, what else could a guy like this ask for from her? (AN: No, she's not conceited. She is just more aware of her looks.)

"So if I give you a kiss… you'll help me?" He nodded. "Alright." She smiled. "What could it hurt?" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was short and sweet, and when she pulled away she waved sweetly and walked across the store.

Landon walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He walked back over to the area he was just in and looked in 'Esperanza's' direction. He smiled goofily and tripped over a rise in the carpet. His coffee spilled all over a bunch of white shirts.

"Shoot!" The girl at the counter's mouth gaped open and she ran to him.

"What did you think you were doing?" She gave him a big shove.

"I was just looking at the beautiful Spanish flower over…" He paused. She had already disappeared.

"That doesn't excuse…" She growled and pushed Landon to the table. "Go get some napkins." He pulled out some napkins, shaking his head. He knew the girl wasn't there for her wallet. You can't trust foreign girls; he'd learned that from his previous girlfriend. He just was glad to get a kiss.

Kari quickly pulled the clothes off herself just as she had done to the mannequin. She pulled the shirt over the mannequin's head and then picked it up and forced the skirt on. As she had the skirt half-way on she heard a man's voice.

"Hey! You there! In the window!" She looked up and gasped.

"Shoot! Who ordered the rent-a-cop?" She rolled her eyes and finished pulling up the skirt. She pulled out a digital camera from her small purse she had brought and snapped a picture, before quickly replacing it. The door to the window slid open and she felt herself being tugged out.

"What did you think you were doing?" She gritted her teeth. Time to turn it up a notch.

"Sir I was… it was just a bit of harmless fun." Her Spanish accent once again came out flawless.

"What is your name missy?"

"Esperanza Fuentes."

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad, he is on a trip of business in the America's. I am staying with my… step mom." She paused. "She is how you say… his trophy wife?" He eyed her questioningly. "She is going to be a wonderful model."

"What is her name?"

"Regina Gangerly." He grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm going to give you a warning, but I'm driving you home so I can see… uh, speak to your step-mom." Kari nodded.

"Of course sir."

.--.THREE MINUTES LATER AT MIMI'S.--.

Mimi heard a car pull up and she looked out the window.

"Rent-a-cop!"

"Great! Nice going Matt!"

"Shut up Tai!" Sora stood up.

"I'll answer it. Guys, let Mimi and I do the talking you hear? You come nowhere near us. You are not our boyfriends ok? You're just our friends unless told otherwise while he's here." Tai and Matt nodded. Tk just sat back. There was a knock on the door and Sora answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi. Are you a miss… Regina Gangerly?" Sora shook her head.

"Oh no. I'm a friend of Regina's hold on." She turned and Mimi opened the door for them to come in.

"I'm Regina Gangerly." She paused. "Esperanza Fuentes! Where have you been? You've had me worried sick! If your dad was in town…" The rent-a-cop looked Mimi over.

"Can I see some ID please?"

"Yeah, hold on." Mimi left for her room and emerged again a couple minutes later with a laminated card. "Here." He took it from her.

"Regina… you are… 21?" Mimi nodded. She turned to Kari.

"What do you have to say or yourself?"

"I'm sorry. Look, it won't happen again." Mimi let out her breath slowly.

"I'm sorry about her officer. She's kind of a wild one. I can't control her ya know… being so close in ages… I would never have agreed to marry her father but… he's so sweet ya know." She smiled. "Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem. Just keep her under control." He turned to Kari. "And no more foolishness got it?" Kari nodded. Mimi waved as the cop drove off. Kari and Mimi turned towards each other and high-five.

"You get the picture?" Kari nodded.

"Just before he opened the door and dragged me out." She paused. "He had no problem with me just being in my underclothes on the way back though." Tai gagged a bit.

"Let me see the picture." Kari pulled out the camera and Mimi grabbed it and looked at the picture. She smiled. "The clothes aren't really all that bad I guess."

"I ain't going back to get them for you." She turned to see all the guys looking very confused. "Y'all ok?"

"A fake ID?" Sora smiled at Tk's surprise.

"You guys were too good at that. Mimi already knew Kari's story."

"Have you ever done that before?" Kari nodded. Sora turned and smiled.

"Six times."

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

So what did you think of it?

Please RnR!

I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written.


	8. Torture and Revenge Part 3

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Took awhile to think of the dares and such.

If any of y'all have any ideas for things for them to do (3 night sleepover here) during their sleepover, my e-mail address is: I do not own Digimon. But I do own the song in this chapter. So please do not use it without my permission.

This chapter is dedicated to: asfoora4. thanks for the review.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

After everyone recovered a bit from Kari's last turn, they realized they had only played two rounds so far.

"Hey Meems?" Mimi turned to Tai.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we just play one more round, then go on to something else. Not like we don't have two more days to continue this game." Mimi nodded.

"Fine with me. Everyone else agree?" The yeses were unanimous. "Alright Kari, start the final round."

"Alright. Tai." Tai got shivers down his spine from the way she had said his name. He was now terrified of what he knew she could do to him.

"Um… I think…" He shot a look of fear in Sora's direction. She held up her arms. She wasn't getting in Kari's way during a revenge.

"The longer you wait, the worse it gets."

"P…p…promise to repeat?" Kari smiled.

"Alright." She looked at the ceiling. Her face scrunched up as she thought. Tk couldn't help but notice how hot she looked when she was showing off her evil side. He leaned over and brushed his lips over her cheek. His lips rested just above her ear.

"Babe, there are lots of games left for the weekend." Kari nodded, without changing her expression. "So, there are other games, other ways, to get Tai back. Make him believe he's forgiven, then attack an unsuspecting person." Kari sighed and gave Tk a quick kiss.

"Alright you win. Honestly I don't know why you're sticking up for Tai so much." Kari turned to her brother. "You're lucky Tk's here. I had a really great one too. But Tk wants me to be a bit nicer. After all… it is your first real game." Tai shot a smile at Tk and Tk shot him a thumbs up. Mimi gave Kari a confused look, but she shrugged it off.

"Kari… we said no holding…"

"Let the girl be Meems." Sora chuckled a bit.

"Alright Tai, repeat; I Tai Kamiya…"

"I Tai Kamiya…"

"…am going to show Matt my sexy dance to a song of Tk's choosing." Tai's jaw dropped.

"…am going to show Matt my sexy dance to a song of Tk's choosing." He paused. "You said you were going to take it easy!" Kari smiled.

"Trust me bro, that was easy." Sora nodded.

"For Kari on the last round of the first game, yeah it was." There was no lie in her voice. Tai gulped. He stood in front of Matt as Sora and Mimi walked over to Kari and Tk grabbed the cds.

"Perfect!" Tk put in a mix cd and pushed play. All three girls burst out laughing as the speakers started playing 'Naughty Girl.' Tai plunked down after the song was done and sighed.

"That was cruel." (AN: Sorry, didn't feel like describing the dance.) Tai turned to Mimi. "Ok girl. What will it be?"

"Double Dare." Mimi looked deep into his eyes. She turned to Kari and mouthed the words, 'Show no fear.'

"I double dare you to go to the convenience store down the street and ask them if they have any Scuttlebutts with a very heavy British accent." Mimi narrowed her eyes.

"Scuttlebutts?" Tk burst out laughing.

"The return of the Scuttlebutts."

"You've heard of these things Tk?" Tk gave Matt a strange look, but then understood Matt's confusion.

"That was before you got to the Kamiya's."

"Mind explaining?" Kari shook her head.

"No. Just go get it over with Mimi." Mimi shrugged and walked out the door. She wrapped her arms around herself as a gust of cool night air hit her. She walked slowly to the Seven Eleven down the street. Walking in the door, she noticed the cashier standing at the counter.

"Get this over with." She mumbled to herself. She cleared her throat and the cashier looked up. She put on her thickest accent. "Ello ere luv. Ah wahn too nahoo eef ou ave ah-nee Scut-o-buts." (AN: Sorry about the words, I decided to write what she sounded like she was saying. New for me… not sure if I like it…)

"Scuttlebutts?" She nodded. "Nice try. That stupid Scottish girl with the brown hair that came here two years ago asked for Scuttlebutts. I checked it, they don't exist. Now you can leave now, or get escorted out by cops." She bit her bottom lip. It was time to kick it up a notch.

"Scou-teesh gal?" She eased into a look of innocence and pouting. "Wout Scou-teesh gal?" She paused. "Ah ame noot Scou-teesh." He sighed. He wrote the word: Scuttlebutts on a piece of paper.

"Take this and get." She sighed and walked out the door.

"Awe-rought…" She flipped her hair and began to walk out. "Thunks… ah geese." He nodded.

"Whatever." Mimi ran back to the house and in the door.

"Hey Meems." Mimi threw the paper at Tai.

"He didn't buy it. He remembered a Scottish Kari." Kari bit her lip and coughed.

"Yeah…" Kari sighed. "Shoot! I forgot to call Mandy back this morning. I'm gunna be so dead."

"Go call her. We'll wait."

"Alright. Thanks." Kari walked into the kitchen with her cell phone. She re-emerged into the living room a couple minutes later. "Okay, she just wanted to know if I had talked to Brandon about his birthday party next month. She's so weird. By the way she talked on the answering machine, you'd think her mom died." Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Well that's Mandy for ya." Mimi sat down and looked at Sora.

"Sor? What'll it be?"

"Double dare."

"Run butt naked down the street." (AN: Thanks to asfoora4 for the idea!) Tai's eyes got wide.

"Mimi! I can't believe…"

"Fine."

"Sora!" Sora turned to Tai and sighed.

"It's not like I've never done it before."

"You've done this before?" Sora blushed.

"On a dare yes."

"Sora…"

"I'm going, I'm going…" Sora pulled off her clothes and Kari laughed at her brother's reddened cheeks. Sora walked to the door. "Be back soon." Sora took off. Everyone but Tai, who was too busy blushing started laughing. Soon they heard a whistle.

"Shoot! The Rent-A-Cop is back!"

"He'll probably call for real cops…"

"Hope Sora remembers the rout."

.--.OUTSIDE.--.

Sora looked behind her and saw the Rent-A-Cop running after her. Man, he thought he could catch her on foot? She took off at full speed through the woods. Being as athletic as she was, and knowing the woods as she did, she got far enough away in no time.

She ran around to the back of Mimi's house and slid in the door before closing it silently. She sighed and walked in the living room.

"Good escape Sora!"

"Yeah much better then Kari's."

"Shut up Matt! I was in a window! He clearly saw me, and there was no escape!"

"Down now poppet." Mimi's eyes burned. Kari bit her lip.

"Did you ask her if she wanted to be called poppet?"

"Ohhh… Matt… take it back, take it back, take it back!" Soon, Kari and Mimi had Matt cornered.

"Sorry… I won't call another girl poppet…" Mimi smiled.

"Alright. Because I hate that word… and you know it."

"Yeah Matt. Remember what she did during Pirates of the Caribbean?" Matt shuddered.

"Oh yeah." Sora cleared her throat, fully dressed again.

"Hey Kari… choose before things go worse."

"Double Dare." Sora smiled.

"Um…" Tai leaned over and whispered in Sora's ear. "Oh cool!" She turned back to Kari. "I double dare you to sing one of your original songs. Kari sighed.

"I hate you Tai." Kari stood up. "Meems, can I use your guitar?"

"Yeah sure." Kari sighed and took Mimi's acoustic guitar off it's holder.

"What one?" Sora looked at Tai.

"Well… look… uh… I know it's like… your shortest song… but will you sing Lost?" Kari nodded.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and started playing a slow tune.

"My memories are fading

I'm slipping into black

I hear the darkness calling

Too far for you to save me

Too close for you to forget.

I'm standing on the cliff of life

I'm ready to jump, but can't.

You hold to my hand

You beg me to stay

The tears on your cheeks

just won't say good-bye

Please stop the pain

please stop the tears

let me go, let me fall

I promise to watch you

I'll be by your side

When pain gets too much

I'll be your angel.

And when you think

that you can't go on

I'll always be there

In your dreams

Believing in you.

Protecting you

Guiding you

Loving you

Missing you."

Everyone began to clap as Kari put away the guitar. Tk embraced her as she went to go sit down again. She put her head on his shoulder and cuddled a bit.

"Well Tk. Once again, it's your turn."

"Alright. Matt?"

"Black ship." Tk stood up and went to the kitchen. He emerged again with a new flavor of ice-cream. Matt gulfed it down. He only slightly cringed.

"So? How was it?"

"I'm not sure whether to compare it to Tai's mom's or my dad's cooking."

"Ouch." Matt turned to Tk.

"Alright little brother. What shall it be?"

"Double dare." Matt nodded.

"I double dare you to…" Matt sighed. "Ummm… prank phone call someone. A stupid one, one where you pick a character and ask for someone, then make up a story and see how long you can keep the person on the line." Kari laughed. Tk gave her 'a look.'

"What?"

"Oh, Sora and I used to do this just for fun. Depending on what type of person you get, it can be really fun."

"I see." Matt grabbed the phone. Kari smiled.

"Let me pick a number. I love this part."

"Okay." Kari smiled and stuffed her left hand in her pocket as she grabbed Mimi's phone. Her own cell phone began to ring.

"Shoot! Ah man." She took it out. "Oh, it's mom. Would y'all mind?"

"Go ahead. It could be an emergency. We'll wait."

"Thanks sorry. I promise, after this, I'll turn off my phone." A few more chuckles.

"I swear Kari is too popular. We go through stuff like this all the time." Kari once again re-emerged, a small smile on her face.

"Meems, your parents would freak if they knew the guys were here right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Ok. As long as I didn't lie for nothing."

"Huh?"

"Mom and dad called the house. The guys were supposed to be there. I told them they called us and told us they were going camping." She turned to Tai. "You'll be grounded when you get home for not calling them." He sighed.

"Alright. But you were gone for a long time just telling them that."

"They had to lecture me about 'proper behavior' and remind me not to be as stupid as I was last time." Mimi giggled.

"Tk, get on with your dare." Kari smiled and dialed a number, then handed the phone over to Tk. Tk cleared his throat.

"Um… h… hello? This is Mike. Is Harold there?"

"Yeah. Hold on." The voice on the other line said. "Hey Harry. Mike's on the line."

"Alright." A second voice. The other's put another phone on a speaker that would allow them to listen without being heard. "Hey Harry. You get the stuff?"

"Uh… what… stuff?"

"Are you daft boy? The drugs. You did remember it was your turn right?"

"Oh… uh yeah… sorry I…"

"You sound different buddy. What's up?"

"C…c…cold." Tk looked at the others.

"Wait a tick. The caller ID says…" A terrifying pause of realization. "This isn't Mike! Who are you?"

"Uh… you see… I… uh…"

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you buddy… let's see… Hey T… check the name in the phone book." Tk bit his lip. "You better pray little boy. When we get there, you're dead. You and everyone in that house." A click as the line went dead.

"No…"

"Uh guys… I think we're in trouble…"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Another cliffy!

Please RnR!

I should get the next chapter out sooner. Be warned though, now truth or dare round one is over, they will be a bit shorter.

Once again, please RnR


	9. Someone has to Die

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

And I would like to take the time to say that you have no need to worry about Mimi's parental units returning home anytime soon. As this is still only the first night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is dedicated to: Marie Darkholme. (Although I'm not sure this chapter is one you'd want…) Not my personal best. Sorry Marie.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Mimi scrambled to her feet and looked around the room in fear.

"Um… do you think this is going against what the parental unit's just said Kari?"

"Uh… maybe." Tai took Sora's hand in his and pulled her trembling body close.

"What do we do now?" Tk bit his lip and pulled Kari to himself.

"We hide."

"You think that'll work Meems?"

"It has to. I'll lock the doors."

"Mimi, you take care of this door. I'll get the back door." Kari started to pull away, but Tk grabbed her wrist.

"No one splits up. I'll go with Kari." They all nodded.

"You two head upstairs." Tai and Sora nodded and made their way up the stairs. Kari and Tk ran to the kitchen. The phone began to ring again.

"Don't answer that." Everyone stayed still. The answering machine picked up.

"Hello people of the Tachikawa household. We are on our way over. Can't wait to see you." The voice was taunting them. An evil smirk evident in the tone.

"Tk and Kari better hurry up." Like magic, the two came walking through the door. "Ok you guys, they…"

"We heard the message."

"Okay." Matt and Mimi heard a noise. They ran to the bathroom. "Come on!"

"No, we'll go in the closet. Three different hiding spots are better." Matt nodded and shut the door. Tk go tin the closet and was pulling Kari towards him when the kitchen door swung open.

"Hey, did you forget the windows?" Kari smacked herself on the forehead.

"The windows."

"It's alright. I just can't believe you tried to lock us out." There were three of them. They were in all black, including their face masks. The biggest on grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her to him. He looked at Tk.

"You the guy who called?"

"Uh…"

"Yep, that's him. Mr. Indecision."

"This your girlfriend?" Tk swallowed. Then he clenched his jaw.

"Get your hands off her."

"Yep, it is." He spun Kari around and slapped her across the face. She would have fallen, had his grip on her arm not been so tight.

"You're gonna pay for that." A gleam in the eye of the attacker.

"Am I gonna pay for this?" He pulled out a gun, then placed it on the side of Kari's head.

"Tk!"

"Now where are the others?"

"What?" He looked up.

"Everyone in this house better get down here quick or this babe's dead." The bathroom door opened and Matt and Mimi walked out slowly. Tai and Sora emerged from an upstairs bedroom. "This it?"

"Yes."

"You swear on your girlfriend's life?"

"Yes." Tears once again streaked down Kari's face. One of the other two guys leaned down to Kari.

"What's a-matter? You scared?"

"No."

"Well then… you should be."

"You don't scare us."

"That's why your crying?"

"She doesn't know what she's saying. Yes you do scare us." Matt backed away as one of the flunkeys raised an arm.

"Matt… don't fall for the tough guy act. There's nothing to be scared of…"

"Oh really? Then you can die first." The big guy pushed Kari to the floor.

"No! Don't touch her you chimpanzee!" All eyes were on Tk.

"Chimpanzee? Man Teeks, that was weak."

"You think I'm thinking straight?"

"Point." The man leaned over Kari.

"A kiss will be payment for forgetfulness babe."

"Ugh. No. Kill me." Tai wanted to slap his sister. A tear slipped from Mimi's eye.

"Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her! She's a good person…"

"Buddy we swear, your secret is safe with us… just leave my sister alone."

"Someone has to die."

"Not Kari. You can't kill my baby sister. Just…" Tai fell down in tears. "You can't!" Once again, the big guy spoke."

"But dude, we walked over here and wasted our own time. So _someone_ has to die."

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Cliffy. : )

Please RnR.


	10. Discovery

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is Dedicated to: Kiddynamite. Please forgive the last chapter. Things you complained about will be explained/fixed in this chapter.

This chapter and the last one were originally supposed to be one chapter. Now I really wish I'd kept them together.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Sora fell to the ground. She pulled Tai closer to her body, but he pushed her away. His voice grew sly.

"I vote Sora." All eyes were on Tai.

"What?" Mimi slapped Tai hard.

"Are you insane?"

"You did not just tell them to kill me." Kari looked at Tai and sighed. Tk grunted in disappointment.

"Oh man." Tai looked up.

"You had me till the message. You'll have to try a bit harder little sis."

"What are you going on about Tai?" Mimi's eyes were full of tears and anger. Kari sighed.

"Alright guys. Game's over." The three men sighed and took off their masks.

"Jerry, Blake, and Kevin?" Mimi looked about ready to scream. "You guys… you were…"

"Put up to this by Kari and Tk…" The leader, Blake, shook his head a bit.

"Just by Kari." Kari nodded.

"I told Tk about it when we were in the kitchen." Sora turned to Tai.

"And you knew about it since they've been here?" Tai nodded.

"I didn't tell you because… well let's face it, you aren't the best actress in the world." Sora shrugged. He had a point.

"I didn't know you were such a good actor man… I mean, I knew Kari and Tk were. They've been in so many plays and such… but you… and those were real tears?"

"I'm surprised no one knew. I mean come on. Do you really believe I'd give up even if they had a gun?" Everyone shook their heads.

"No. I guess that doesn't sound anything like you." They all turned to Kari. She just shrugged.

"Torture and Revenge. That is what this weekend is about isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kevin looked at his watch.

"Man. We gotta go. We'll see you guys later."

"Right. Later man." With that, Kevin, Blake, and Jerry walked out the door.

"So…"

"What do we want to do now?" Kari smiled.

"How about 'I've Never'?" Mimi nodded.

"That okay with you guys?" Everyone else agreed.

"Do you have anything to play with?" Kari smiled. She went to the kitchen and came back with a tray of glasses, a clear bottle and some punch. Tai smiled.

"Screwdrivers?" Mimi nodded.

"We love 'em." Tk chuckled.

"This should be fun."

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Well… sorry about that, but the next chapter will be I've Never. So it should be interesting.

Please RnR.


	11. I Never Part 1

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. A bit of a wait huh? Oh well, I'm sure we're all stronger for it. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

This chapter is dedicated to: Marie Darkholme. Partly because you asked what 'I Never' was, and partly because I just wanted to.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

"Maybe we should try to make the screwdrivers with something else… like… soda?" Kari nodded.

"I guess punch is more lacing then anything else." Tk stood up and got the soda. They mixed up the soda and the bottle of clear alcohol. Tai poured the glasses and Sora handed everyone a glass. Matt bit his lip, having been silent this entire time.

"Something wrong Matt?"

"What's I Never?" Kari's mouth fell open.

"You mean you, Matt Ishida, have never played I Never?"

"No." He began to get uneasy. "I've never even heard of it." Mimi smiled.

"Here, instead of just explaining, I'll start and then help explain." Matt nodded. She crossed her legs as they all got in a closer circle with their drinks. "Alright. I've Never… made out with a pillow." Mimi pulled the idea out of thin air. Kari sighed and took a sip.

"Kari!" Tk's eyes were on her intently. Matt looked at Mimi.

"Why…"

"By taking a drink, she admitted that she has in fact made out with a pillow. If you've done what the person says after they say; I Never… then you take a drink. Simple as that." Mimi smiled.

"I was asleep."

"Sure you were." Kari blushed.

"Ask Tai." All eyes were on him.

"Tai knows?" Tai nodded.

"She was asleep… I woke her up. She was embarrassed. Dreaming of Tk… again…" Kari's cheeks burned crimson. Tk wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright… next person." Mimi nodded. She turned to her left.

"Sora. It's your turn." Sora nodded.

"I've never... been to Disney World." Tai, Mimi, Matt, and Tk all took a drink. Sora looked at Kari. "Now that's just sad."

"You didn't drink either."

"No… but your brother did." She shrugged.

"He went when I was in Mexico with Nana." Tai nodded.

"Why haven't you ever been?" She shrugged.

"Not a big priority I guess." Mimi nodded.

"Tai's turn." Tai smirked.

"I never called the teacher momma." Matt growled and took a drink.

"I was in sixth grade man… let it go." Kari laughed.

"Alright it's my turn." Kari took a deep breath. "I've never tried on my mother's bra." Everyone gave her a weird look, but then noticed that both Tai and Tk had taken a drink. Sora's mouth fell open and Kari slightly inched back from Tk. "You never told me…"

"Does it sound like something I'd admit?" Kari stifled a giggle and leaned back on Tk's chest. Matt couldn't stop laughing.

"You're sitting between a couple of transvestites right now Kar." Tk bit his bottom lip.

"My turn. I've never put on a pink prom dress and danced around singing the Barbie Girl song." Matt groaned and took a drink.

"Ummmm explain please." Matt looked at Mimi.

"My cousin's prom. She said I wouldn't do it, and that was a challenge." Mimi chuckled.

"No, that was a bit of friendly advice. So you did it of your own free will?"

"Yeah. She said it would be funny and that I would never be man enough to do it, so I did." It was awhile before they had calmed down enough to let Matt have his first turn. "Alright… I've never… pole danced." Kari, Mimi, and Sora all took a drink.

"Really? Tai's eyes grew a bit." Kari nodded.

"Last sleepover… we got… a little drunk… and a little crazy." Kari was blushing as she explained. Mimi leaned towards Tk.

"You should ask Kari for a lap dance sometime. She's the best of all of us." Kari blushed. Tai cleared his throat.

"Alright. Moving on! Mimi… you're up again!"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

How was that? Sorry about the shortness. I was going to write more, but I guess I'll leave it at that. (I'm not planning on just doing one round per chapter on this. I'm planning on having this and then the next chapter finishing the game and preparing for the next one.)


	12. I Never Part 2

Hey. Sorry about the long wait. I am a bad girl. I decided to act as though 2 rounds of the game have passed between the last chapter and this one. (Sorry… I can't think up that many things for I Never.) Anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Mimi lauged and looked at Kari.

"I've never French kissed a complete stranger." Kari took a sip and all eyes fell on her.

"Kari? My baby sister? You…" Kari sighed.

"He was cute… I think…" Kari held her head. "I really don't remember much… it's kinda fuzzy."

"Her first sleepover with us."

"Her first vodka." Tai looked at Sora.

"You gave my baby sister vodka?" Kari rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't much. I can still vaguely remember some details." Sora sat up and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I've never tried to get into the wrong car before." Tai, Mimi, and Matt all took a drink.

"Yeah… there was a car alarm."

"We almost got arrested." Kari chuckled a bit.

"Tai?"

"I've never… got beat up by someone half my size." Matt took a sip.

"Matt?"

"He was smaller then me, so I didn't think he could fight very well. He would've killed me if Tai hadn't of walked out and saw, then snuck up behind him." Tai smiled.

"That's right. Who's the man?"

"I dunno. Who?" Tai pushed Kari sideways and she slammed harder then she was supposed to against Tk. They both fell down and Kari smacked her head against a coffee table behind her. Tai's eyes grew wide.

"Kari!" Tk sat up and pulled her with him. There were tears in her eyes. He put his hand to her head and pulled it back when it began to feel damp. His hand was covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh! Kari!" Tk's breathing became heavy.

"My head hurts." Mimi picked up Kari's glass and held it to her lips.

"Drink."

"Mimi, why would she…"

"For the pain." Tai shook his head.

"She should be taken to the hospit…"

"Tai, she can't. She's been drinking. We all have. We could get arrested." Tai sighed. "Matt, go into my room and find something we can use to hold against her head to stop the bleeding." Matt nodded and ran to Mimi's room. Tk gently kissed Kari's forehead.

"It's not that bad guys."

"It's a head wound. It needs to be taken care of."

"Kari, how's it feel?"

"Not much at all…" Kari leaned up against Tk as he supported her. Matt came back out with a shirt from Mimi's charity pile in hand. He threw it at Tk. Tk put it on the cut and held it there.

"I think the game is over."

"No…" Kari stood up, much to Tk's dismay. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Mimi?" Mimi's eyes widened.

"Grandma!" The guys all ran to Mimi's room and Kari decided to run to the bathroom. Sora grabbed a comforter and threw it on the floor, hiding the alcohol. Mimi coughed.

"Mimi!" Mimi ran to the door and swung it open.

"Hey Grandma."

"What was the holdup?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to check on you."

"Couldn't you have just called?"

"What're you hiding?"

"Nothing. I just was wondering why you put your health in danger and came out in the middle of the night."

"It's not the middle of the night. It's almost 5:30 in the morning!" Mimi bit her lip. Time sure did pass quickly.

"Oh."

"I knew you girls would not be asleep yet." She looked at Sora. "Where's the little one?"

"In the bathroom." She nodded.

"Well send her my greetings." She turned to go out, then paused to turn back around. "And Mimi…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop drinking, and make sure that Matt, Tk, and Tai behave." Mimi's jaw dropped open.

"Grandma…"

"I wasn't born yesterday girl. I was watching and evesdropping before I knocked."

"Oh… well you won't tell…"

"Of course not baby." She walked out the door. "Tell Kari to lie down for a bit and the bleeding will stop faster."

"That's my grandma."

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

All done. Please RnR!


	13. Bridge: Sleep

Thanks for the reviews. This is going to be a bridge chapter, so it'll be **_extremely_** short. (I'm evil.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Kari stumbled out of the bathroom. Her head had already stopped bleeding. She giggled and Tk took her hand.

"Hey lamppost. I didn't know you could walk."

"Kari? How much of that stuff did you drink?"

"What stuff?"

"The alcohol."

"Where is everybody?"

"We're right here Kari." Kari teetered.

"My momma says I ain't supposed to talk to the furniture. She said that strangers have the best candy and Albuquerque is a bad, bad, place."

"Maybe you should go to sleep Kari."

"How'd you know my name, couch? Did the oven tell you?" Matt yawned.

"Maybe we should all go to sleep."

"Good idea." Everyone settled down after Tk and Tai got Kari to lie down and soon, everyone was in a deep sleep.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Again, I know, it's short, but this one is supposed to be. Next one will be longer. Please RnR.


	14. Bathroom Fluff & Next Activity

Hey. Everyone seems to really want an update, so I am forcing myself to get this one typed and out before working on 'Wake up Dead'. I hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Kari's eyes fluttered open. A sharp pain behind he eyes spread into her brain and caused it to pulsate. She became nauseated. A small groan escaped her lips.

"Can someone turn off the sun?" Mimi giggled and lazily rolled over to see Kari. Tk bit his lip to avoid laughing in her ear. His arm was draped around her stomach. Matt was sprawled on the big armchair and Mimi was lying on the couch. Sora and Tai were making out on the floor across the room.

"Sorry girl. You know what helps with a hangover?" Kari smiled.

"A half-gallon of cookie dough ice cream?" Mimi nodded.

"You know it. Sora, Tai, separate." Sora pulled away from Tai and shot him an apologetic look. "Matt… _get up_!" Matt snapped up and looked at Mimi. That tone of voice could send shivers up the spine of a paid assassin. "Sora, get the goods." Sora nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Tai, follow." Tai quickly stood and ran after his girlfriend. Mimi turned to where Tk and Kari were.

"Uh…."

"Morning sweats." Mimi's voice was sickingly sweet. Then she turned to the boy at Kari's side. "Tk, get her propped up." Tk did as he was told and Kari bit her lip and held her head.

"I'm gonna be sick." Kari placed her hand over her mouth. Mimi's eyes widened.

"Tk, take her to the bathroom." Tk nodded and stood up. Upon trying to pull Kari up, he learned that her legs had the consistency of rubber. He placed her arm around his neck and placed one arm on the small of her black, and the other one on the back of her knees. He lifted her up and kissed her forehead before walking quickly, but gently to the bathroom.

"Aw, that's so cute." Mimi turned to see Sora and Tai emerging from the kitchen with their breakfast of ice cream. Sora was watching Tk walk off with Kari. Mimi nodded, then turned to see Matt passed out once again.

"Matt, _up_!" Sora grabbed Tai's hand and shot him a knowing glance. Mimi and Matt really were perfect for each other.

.--.IN THE BATHROOM.--.

Tk held back Kari's hair as her head was turned towards the toilet bowl. Her retching ended and she pulled up. She held her head.

"I think I'm done." She looked up to see Tk gazing at her intensely. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Kari shook her head.

"Tk, I'm a mess. If I look half as disgusting as I feel, I'll scare little children. Women will run away screaming and guys will cry to ease the burning in their eyes." Tk smiled and chuckled.

"You have an air about you Kari… you still look like an angel. I love you." Kari couldn't hold back her smile.

"You're crazy. But I love you too."

.--.FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.--.

Kari dropped her spoon, sat back and smiled. She put her empty carton with the others and snuggled into Tk's arms.

"So guys… you ready?" Mimi smiled. Tai shuddered.

"For what?" Kari leaned forward.

"Kareoke." Tai's face paled.

"No! You aren't expecting…"

"Kari…" Kari turned to Tk.

"Be a man. Both of you need to suck it up and take this like men. It's a rule. Otherwise…" Sora looked to Mimi and Kari for guidance. Kari piped up with an answer.

"…we sleep in separate rooms tonight." The guys all looked at each other. They were defeated.

"Alright." Tk paused. "Let's start." Mimi smiled.

"But everyone has to pick one song and after that, we pick one person to sing another one, or I guess maybe two people to sing a duet is a possibility." Mimi smiled. Everyone nodded.

"I vote Mimi goes first." Kari was the first to speak. Mimi nodded.

"Kari, being the first to speak, will go last." Everyone nodded. "Oh and, whoever picks you gets to choose your song." The guys' faces dropped as Kari reached over and put in a CD for Mimi's turn.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Ok, so how was that? (I know, not much done… but I wanted a cliffy. I am sad to say we are near the end. (Not telling how many more chapters there will be.) But do not fret, people usually have more then one sleepover. ;)

Please RnR!


	15. Sing me a Smile

Hey all. Sorry about the lack of updating. I didn't get a chance to update before November after I decided to take part in NaNoWriMo. (National Novel Writing Month) but it is over now and I can update. (Even though I have a research paper due for school on Monday and I really should be working on that…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I don't own the songs I mention on here either.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Kari snuggled back into Tk's arms and smiled evilly.

"What did you put in Kari?" Kari looked at Sora with big, innocent eyes.

"Just about Mimi's absolute favorite song ever." Mimi looked at Kari and cocked an eyebrow, then back at the screen. The title popped up on the screen and Mimi shook her head.

"No. No way, uh uh, I'm sorry, but I won't." The music started and Kari put her head on Tk's shoulder. Mimi whimpered and brought the microphone to her lips. Her voice was shaky and her lip quivered. "Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me…" Sora burst out laughing and looked over to Kari.

"I've never heard this song." Kari turned to Matt and smiled. "Then it's good that someone who loves it as much as Mimi does is the one you first hear sing it."

"Another shot of whisky. Bartender hit me one more time. He left. I cried. I'm lost inside, won't you help me. Fill it to the top cause I hit rock bottom this time." Tk smiled.

"I love Trick Pony!"

.--.AFTER SONG ENDS.--.

Mimi put down the microphone and grabbed a cd.

"Tk." Tk looked at Kari and she reached down and squeezed his knee.

"Just have fun with it babe." Tk nodded and stood up. He walked towards Mimi and she handed him the microphone after popping another cd in.

"Yeah. Have fun." Mimi smiled and sat down. Kari looked to her friend and back up at Tk. The name of the song came up on the screen and Tk nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kari put her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. The music started and her mouth dropped open.

"Look at me. You may think you see who I really am. But you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart." Matt looked confused.

"Sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…" Tk sighed and Kari bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Who is that girl I see? Staring straight back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" At this, everyone laughed.

.--.AFTER SONG ENDS.--.

Tk sighed and looked up at Matt.

"You, here, now." Matt walked up and took the microphone as his brother changed the number of the song on the same cd. He walked back and smiled at Mimi, wrapping Kari back up in his arms. Matt looked at the screen and paled at the title of the song.

"What is it Matt?" Matt looked at Mimi.

"I can't say I don't know this one. I watched this movie last week when I went to Kari's house and she tricked Tk and I into babysitting the neighbors kids for her while she 'ran' to the store."

"Will you drop it Matt? Tk… what did you put in?" The music started and all eyes turned to Matt.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that." Kari buried her head in Tk's chest to muffle her laughs and Tai just sat in shock. The part of the muses was pre-recorded so Matt stood and waited. "Oh no…"

"Perfect song for Matt Tk." Tk smiled at Sora.

.--.AFTER SONG ENDS.--.

Matt looked at Mimi.

"I want Sora to go next. But…" He looked at the cds. Mimi smiled.

"Ok, as disgusted as I was about the song, I'm over it. So here." Mimi got up, grabbed a cd and handed it to Matt. "Number 6." Matt nodded and put it in. Sora walked up and took the microphone as Mimi and Matt went back to sit down. The title came up on the screen.

"Wait a minute… this… no this is so Kari's song." Mimi shook her head.

"You always made Kari sing this song, it's your turn." The music started and Kari smiled.

"All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, running through my head! All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head. All the things she said! This is not enough."

.--.AFTER SONG ENDS.--.

Tai just stopped and stared.

"You usually make my sister sing that?" Sora bit her lip.

"Yeah. TATU isn't a bad group. Actually I really like them." Tai shook his head.

"But my sister doesn't like girls."

"She likes TATU, haven't you ever seen a TATU cd at your house?"

"Yeah. But I didn't know it was a lesbian group."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tai looked at Mimi.

"What is your problem?" Tai looked at Sora. Kari shook her head.

"Tai… are you a complete idiot?" Tai turned to his sister. Sora put a cd in and looked at Tai.

"Get up here and sing." Tai walked up and took the microphone. The title of the song popped up. It was then he remembered that Sora's best friend from America was a lesbian.

"Oh baby, baby. How was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here? Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go. Now I'm outta sight. Just show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby cause I need to know now. Just because…"

.--.AFTER SONG ENDS.--.

Tai put down the microphone and looked at Sora. Sora sighed and looked away. She bit her lip.

"Sooooowa?" Sora scrunched her face up. "Soooooooooooooooooowa?" She stood up and gave Tai a kiss on the cheek.

"You're on probation." Tai nodded and picked up the TATU cd and put it in. "Tai?" Tai smiled. He looked at the back of the cd and smiled.

"This title looks good." He nodded at Kari and she walked up and took the microphone. Tk bit his lip and Sora and Tai went back to sit down. The title popped up and Kari smiled.

"Wow Tai. Great pick." Mimi laughed.

"You tried Tai." Tai looked confused. "This is probably Kari's absolute favorite song ever." The music started.

"They say, don't trust. You, me, we, us. So we'll fall if we must. Cuz it's you, me, and it's all about… it's all about. It's all about us.It's all about… all about us. There's a thing that they can't touch. Cuz you know, it's all about us."

.--.AFTER SONG ENDS.--.

Kari smiled and turned around. Tk smiled.

"That is an awesome song. I can't believe I've never heard this group before." Mimi smiled.

"Actually, even though it is originally their song, Kari sounds better on it." Kari smiled at Mimi.

"Says the girl who loves the songs, but not the singers." Mimi shrugged.

"I like em enough." Tk smiled and bit his lip. Sora looked at her watch.

"Um… did you guys know that we got up pretty late?" Matt looked at her.

"How late?"

"Like, it's lunchtime." Tai looked at his watch.

"Yeah. Who's up for a special treat?"

"What kind of treat?" Tai looked over at Mimi.

"The amazing Taichi and Yamato will now cook lunch. Not just any lunch, the gash-a-mania special." Mimi cocked her head to the side

"Gash-a-mania?" Tai nodded.

"To be eaten during a horror movie marathon." Mimi smiled.

"That'd be awesome. But… it isn't…" Sora went to the window and pulled back the drapes to show a downpour of rain outside. She placed the drapes back. "I guess it is the right weather. So I guess we could do that." Kari sighed.

"Ok. We'll get out the horror movies, but I swear Tai, if you do what you did last time…"

"Don't fret it Kari. I promise." Kari sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Matt?" Matt looked at his little brother.

"No. I promise that this time we'll make the real thing, and not add any… special ingredients." Tk nodded.

"What happened last time?"

"Sorry, under the supreme law of the galaxy, we aren't authorized to speak of it." Mimi looked skeptical.

"Meems, uh… see… she's not even joking."

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Alright. Another chapter done. As I said, it won't last much longer.

Please RnR.


	16. GashAMania

Hey. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Tai and Matt walked out of the kitchen with big bags hanging from their arms. Mimi turned from her spot in front of Tk to look at them.

"What in the world…?" Matt shrugged.

"What can we say? Eating this tuff… it's an art." Sora sighed as she walked out of Mimi's room with Kari in tow. Mimi and Sora looked at each other discouraged.

"Anything?" Mimi shook her head.

"Nothing. And you?"

"Kari is a fortress of silence in a storm of questioning." Tai cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah. They both could not tell you even if they wished to. Which… why would they want to relive that anyway…"

"What happened? Why can't they say anything about the last time." Matt sighed.

"They were sworn to secrecy by Genni." Mimi looked horrified and Sora held a hand to her stomach.

"Yeah apparently when your Gash-a-Mania food comes to life and decides what is happening on the movie looks fun, then tries… and almost succeeds, in taking over the digital world, it's means for an interglacial groundation from the powers that be." Kari looked shocked.

"Matt!" Tai whacked him on the side of the head.

"You idiot! We're not speaking about that!" Mimi and Sora looked horrified, but asked no more questions.

"Ummmm… so… about them movies…" Kari stood up and walked to the television.

"Ok, we have… CryWolf, Hide & Seek, and The Ring 2."

"How about all three?" Kari looked at Sora.

"Ok. Fine with me. Everyone agreed?" Kari smiled and popped in Hide & Seek first. She walked back over to Tk as Matt and Tai passed out the bags. Mimi slowly opened hers and looked down. "Uh… Meems, I wouldn't…"

"Oh…" Mimi turned white. She placed a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"… look at it." Mimi ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Sora looked terrified.

"Don't worry girl. If you don't look at it… it actually does taste pretty good." Mimi stumbled back in the room.

"Thanks for the warning guys."

"Hey, Kari tried."

.--.AFTER ALL THREE MOVIES.--.

Mimi held her stomach.

"That tasted ok… but… the image… it never left me." Kari smiled.

"Yeah. Congratulations you two on a Gash-a-mania that didn't even come close to world domination." Matt and Tai smiled and took a bow.

"Thank you Kari." Tk bit his bottom lip. Sora sighed.

"I wanna play torture and revenge again." Mimi looked at the clock. 10:06 pm. She nodded.

"Alright. Let's play again. Unless… someone doesn't want to?" She looked around. "Right stupid question." She sat up. "Alright, so who wants to go first this time?" Matt smiled.

"Sora should. She suggested the game." Sora nodded.

"Ok. Matt… you know the drill."

"Double dare." Mimi smiled and Sora rolled her eyes. "What?" Mimi waited for Sora to nod, then turned to Matt.

"Strip down to the boxers boy. Did you not get that was always Sora's first dare?" Matt blushed.

"But that's all I ever choose." Mimi shook her head.

"I don't care. Makes me happy enough." Matt sighed and blushed a deeper red.

"Can I change my choice?" Mimi cocked one eyebrow.

"No. What's said is said. You striped yesterday for Sora, what's up?"

"I changed since then." Mimi crossed her arms.

"And…" Matt sighed and pulled off his shirt. He sighed as he slowly took off his pants and sat down quickly, but not before Kari and Tk both burst out laughing. Sora was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding, and Mimi and Tai just sat in shock.

"Really bro? Pink duckies?" Matt turned Crimson.

"Shut up Tk!" Matt sighed. "Kari." He smiled sweetly, almost as innocent as the look Kari had held before. "My dear Kari, what would you choose?"

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Ok… I changed my mind about the chapters thing. I'm going to have another games of Truth or Dare before I finish the story. (I reread the entire story today so I got an urge to write more of the game.)

Please RnR.


	17. Andrew

Hello. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

.--.BEGIN CHAPTER.--.

Tk looked horrified.

"Double Dare." Kari leaned forward, never braking Matt's gaze. Matt's smile grew even wider, while still keeping his innocence.

"Perfect. Just the answer I was hoping for." Matt bit his bottom lip and put his hand on his knee. Mimi and Sora both watched with increasing interest, Tai bit his lip and Tk couldn't move at all. Matt's eyes met Tk's and he gave an evil grin. "Anything goes right?" Kari nodded.

"Do your worst." Matt smiled.

"I double dare you to call up Andrew Milroy and tell him that you've had a crush on him for three years and you'd like to get together with him sometime soon." Kari's face fell. Her breath caught in her throat and her face turned white. The house was oddly quiet.

"Matt…" Kari held out her hand, stopping Tk from saying anything else. She stood up and walked to the phone. Hands trembling, she picked up the phone and dialed. An eternity passed as she listened to the song of doom echoing in her ear.

"Hello? Hey… is… um… is Andy there?" Kari paused, images of a mutilated Matt filling her head, and different ways they could be made real. None of them seemed to be bad enough for what he was making her do. "Ok… uh… hi… Andy." She paused. "Yeah it-uh it's me." She forced herself to chuckle. She felt years of her life being ripped away from her with every passing second, wishing with all her heart to drop dead at that very second. "Uh… yeah see… I um…" She gritted her teeth. "I've liked you for a very long time… uh… three years actually… and I want to get together sometime soon and…"

"Matt this is cruel." Matt leaned over to Tai.

"Shut up and enjoy the show."

"Well yeah… I mean… oh no. Uh yeah but…" Kari looked horrified. "I'm not home right now I'm… oh no. No I don't think that's such a good idea…" Kari looked at the phone. After slamming the phone down, she picked up an ashtray and threw it at Matt's head. It hit and Matt fell over.

"Kari?" Kari crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry." She bit her bottom lip. "I lost my temper…" Mimi shook her head slightly.

"What was that about?"

"He said he saw I was at Mimi's on his Caller ID and he's on his way." Tk stood up.

"No way! He's so not…" Kari walked over and pushed Tk up against the wall.

"Tk! Calm down! I have a plan." Kari glared down at Matt. "Cuz so help me this will not turn out like the last time…" Matt cocked his head to the side.

"What happened the last time?" Kari shook her head.

"Never mind that Blondie." Matt sighed. There was a knock on the door. Kari quickly kissed Tk on the lips and walked swiftly to the door. Upon opening it she was met with a most unwelcome site.

"Hey babe!" Kari felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. His lips formed over hers and Kari focused all her energy on not gagging. She pulled away quickly, biting her lip.

"Hi… Andy." She walked stepped back into the house, Andrew following her. "Yeah sure… come on in…"

"Hello Andrew." Andrew looked at Tk, who was fuming.

"Dude, don't take this too personally. Else you can leave." Tk rolled his eyes.

"No… why don't you leave?" In a few short seconds, Andrew and Tk were on the floor, punches flying. Kari wasn't even sure who had made the first move, knowing full well it could've been either of them.

"Guys… hey… guys!" Kari crossed her arms, trying not to laugh in spite of the situation. Sora was cracking up in the corner. When all settled down and the boys had been pried apart…

"Hey Matt…" Matt looked over at Mimi

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to give Kari a double dare?" Matt just looked at his girlfriend.

"But I…" He looked at Kari.

"You've been staring off into space for about 3 minutes. It's really weird." Matt sighed.

"I double dare you to give Sora a lap dance." Kari just looked at him. "Well go on."

"That's your worst?" Matt shook his head. (AN: Please read the message at the end if you're someone who doesn't for more info on this…)

"I have seen my worst and it brings death." Matt shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll get you yet Sassafrass." As Kari and all the rest pondered this, Matt took out a cd and popped it in. Everyone recognized it right away.

"Tatu?" Matt nodded.

"You gotta have the right mood." Then he turned to Kari. "Don't hold back girl." And as Kari walked over to Sora, everyone wondered what their next moves would be.

.--.END CHAPTER.--.

Ok… really sorry about how this chapter turned out. I don't really like it all that much.

I decided that I didn't want to use Andrew at all, but was too lazy to delete his part, so hence the day dream. Not my finest hour. –sigh-

Please review. I promise the next chapter will be better.


End file.
